Tights
Tights is one of the main characters in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. She is the eldest daughter of Dr. Brief, and Panchy. She is also Bulma's older sister. Like the rest of her family, Tights' name is an allusion to an undergarment. Most importantly, she is also the sister in law of Vegeta including the maternal aunt of Trunks and Bra. Background Like the rest of her family, Tights is from West City. In Age 739, she was a body double that was planned to be on a rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. Tights is first seen being attacked by four male muggers in East City, but is saved by someone named Jaco. She is able to figure out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police", and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio lived the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots. At Omori's island, Tights reveals that she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, and the money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket, and a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. This marks Omori's and Jaco's first time meeting with Tights' younger sister, Bulma. In the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets. Since then Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her novel Chako the Space Policeman, based on Jaco himself, was a dud. She eventually settles on the island along with Omori and Katayude. Ten years after parting ways with her friends in Age 749, her little sister Bulma pays her a visit on the island for a temporary reunion and reveals that she is searching for a set of seven orbs with mysterious properties, which may be extraterrestrial in nature. Personality Tights is shown to be only interested in sci fi, and writing. She is also shown to be insecure due to graduating from a university at age sixteen. Like her younger sister, Tights can sometimes act in a bratty and bossy fashion. Tights does care about Bulma, during Jaco's flashback when a young Bulma was driving his spaceship. Tights admits to Jaco that despite Bulma's size, she is a genius which shocked Jaco. She likes to force Jaco to help out with a problem as she told Bulma to force him to come to Earth quickly as a way of threatening him. Appearance As a teen, Tights is a tall girl with long blonde hair and large eyes. She wears a purple dress with ripped jeans that are to her thighs, has cowgirl boots, has bands around her wrists, and wears a purple hat. She is also seen wearing a colorful hat, a pearl necklace, a short cut maroon shirt, and jeans. As an adult, she has shorter hair than when she was a teen. In her appearance in Dragon Ball Super, Tights wears overalls with a grey undershirt, grey earrings, and a blue pearl necklace. It's unknown if she wore a skirt. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Universe 6 arc Tights is on her laptop at Omori's Island (a beach in the anime) when she gets contacted by Bulma. She is asked if she can get a hold of Jaco so Bulma can use his new spaceship to get to the center of the universe to track down the last Super Dragon Ball. Later on Tights was talking with Bulma on the phone about the birth of her daughter Bra as Trunks tries to change Bra's diaper. Tights offers to throw a celebration party for her niece but Bulma politely declines. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball Z movie 15' Tights is briefly mentioned by Jaco in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, when Jaco tells Bulma that Tights told him that she was friends with Son Goku, the one who defeated Frieza. Video Games Tights appear in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions Quotes *(about Bulma) "My little sister is a genius" *Yeah Jaco was saying something like that *Just threaten him he will come more quickly that way Relationships 'Panchy' 'Dr. Brief' 'Bulma' 'Jaco' 'Omori' 'Son Goku' Knownables Relatives *'Dr. Brief' (Father) *'Panchy' (Mother) *'Bulma' (Younger Sister) *'Vegeta' (Brother in law) *'Trunks' (Nephew) *'Bra' (Niece) Trivia *Her hobbies are reading and writing sci fi adventure novels, riding motorbikes, and taking naps. *Despite it taking place in Age 889, Tights appears in the Dragon Ball Heroes Victory Mission manga. *It is unclear if she like the rest of her family died during the Majin Buu conflict as it is unknown if she was on Earth at the time (as she may have been off world with Jaco, either doing research for a novel or fled due to the threat posed by Majin Buu). *Additionally, it is unknown if her future counterpart was still alive in Future Trunks' timeline as it is unconfirmed whether she was killed by the Androids or the Zamases, as she may have fled Earth with the aid of Future Jaco. However, what is known is that her counterpart was erased from existence when Future Zeno erased the future multiverse. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : the late Hiromi Tsuru (2 Episodes), Aya Hisakawa (the rest of the anime) *'English' : Anastasia Munoz all information on Tights came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Tights Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females